frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Monster
"Monster" es una nueva canción perteneciente al musical Frozen: The Broadway Musical basado en la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. La canción es interpretada por Elsa (Caissie Levy) quien se encuentra en un momento de ansiedad al borde de un colapso nervioso donde la libertad que encontró en Let It Go se ve sacudida. Escuchando a lo lejos las voces de las personas que la buscan entre ellos Hans. Dándose cuenta que ahora es el mejor momento para decidir cuál será su próximo movimiento. Seguir huyendo, dejar salir la obscuridad que vive en ella, e incluso contemplando la muerte, Elsa finalmente decide mantenerse con vida y acepta ser un monstruo si eso es verdad. Pero antes hará todo lo posible para arreglar todo lo que ha hecho y así no convertirse en el monstruo que todos piensan que es, No hoy. La canción fue revelada durante la primera entrega de los "Frozen Fridays"' inaugurando dicho evento. La canción probablemente tomaría lugar durante la canción Conceal, Don't Feel en la película. Letra en Inglés Elsa: It's finally come, Come to knock down my door I can't hide this time Like I hid before The storm is awake The danger is real My time's running out Don't feel, don't feel Fear will be our enemy And death its consequence That's what they once said to me And it's starting to make sense All this pain, all this fear began because of me Is the thing they see, the thing I have to be... A monster, were they right? Has the dark in me finally come to light? Am I a monster Full of rage Nowhere to go But on a rampage? Or am I just a monster In a cage?¡ Voces: End this winter Bring back summer Keep your guard up Hans: No harm comes to her Voces y Hans: End this winter Bring back summer Keep your guard up Elsa: What do I do? No time for crying now I've started this storm Gotta stop it somehow Do I keep on running? How far do I have to go? And will that take the storm away Or only make it grow I'm making my world colder How long can it survive? Is everyone in danger As long as I'm alive? Was I a monster from the start? How did I end up with this frozen heart? Bringing destruction to the stage Caught in a war that I never meant to wage Do I kill the monster? Father You know what's best for me If I die Will they be free? Mother What if after I'm gone The cold gets colder and the storm rages on? No! I have to stay alive to fix what I've done Save the world from myself And bring back the sun... If I'm a monster then it's true There's only one thing that's left for me to do But before I fade to white I'll do all I can to make things right I cannot be a monster I will not be a monster Not tonight!... Letra traducida Elsa: Al fin llego, Llego a golpear mi puerta No puedo esconderme en esta ocasión Como me he escondido antes La tormenta ha despertado El peligro es real Mi tiempo se agota No sientas, no sientas El miedo es nuestro enemigo Y la muerte es su consecuencia Eso es lo que ellos me dijeron una vez Y esta empezando a cobrar sentido Todo este dolor, todo este miedo empezó por mi Es lo que ellos ven, Es lo que tengo que ser... Un monstruo, ¿están en lo correcto? ¿La oscuridad en mi finalmente ha salido a la luz? Soy un monstruo Llena de ira Ningún lugar a donde ir ¿Pero en un alboroto? O soy solo un monstruo ¡¿Enjaulado?! Voces: Termina este invierno Regresa el verano Mantengan la guardia alta Hans:'' No le hagan nigún daño '''Voces y Hans: Termina este invierno Regresa el verano Mantengan la guardia alta Elsa: ¿Que estoy haciendo? No hay tiempo para llorar ahora He iniciado este invierno Debo detenerla de alguna manera ¿Sigo corriendo? ''¿Que tan lejos debo ir? ''Y se llevara eso la tormenta ''O solo la ara crecer Estoy haciendo mi mundo mas frío ¿Cuanto puedo sobrevivir? ¿Están todos en riesgo mientras este viva? ¿Era un monstruo al principio? ¿Como termine con este helado corazón? Trayendo destrucción a este escenario Atrapada en una guerra que nunca quise iniciar ¿Mato al monstruo? Padre Tu sabes lo que es mejor para mi Si muero ¿Serán libres? Madre ¿Que tal si cuando me vaya Se hace mas frío mas frío y la tormenta ruge? ¡No! Debo mantenerme viva para arreglar todo lo que hice Salvar al mundo de mi misma Y devolver el sol... Si soy un monstruo entonces es verdad Solo me queda una última cosa que hacer Pero antes de que me desvanezca en lo blanco Hare todo lo que pueda para arreglar las cosas No puedo ser un monstruo No seré un monstruo ¡No esta noche!... Categoría:Frozen: The Broadway Musical Categoría:2018 Categoría:Canciones